slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Jacob Skyred/Przygoda w Slugterze
To jest takie...opowiadanie o mojej wymyślonej postaci,no cóż nie jestem w tym najlepszy więc prosze o wyrozumiałość... Rozdział l - Świat pod nami Obudziłem się.Byłem w jakiejś grocie,poprawka jakimś miejscu które wyglądało jak jedna wielka jaskinia.Pamiętam tylko że ojciec wbiegł ze mną do kanałów,był przerażony,powiedział bym usiadł na krześle,dał mi jakiś list...Wyjąłem go i zacząłem czytać: Pewnie dziwisz się co tu robisz?Wysłałem cię do świata zwanego Slugterrą,jest on położony 100km pod powierzchnią ziemi,żyją tu małe stworzonka zwane śluzakami.Nie traktuj ich jak zwykłej amunicji,lecz pamiętaj że tylko dzięki nim morzesz przetrwać.Niedaleko powinien leżeć blaster.Broń ta rozpędza śluzaki,które transformują i są gotowe ci pomóć.Idź w stronę wielkiego grzyba,niedaleko powinien być Mały niebieski domek,nie krępuj się wejdź,masz tam Mecha-Bestię,pojazd podobny do zwierzęcia,lecz najpierw radzę złapać kilka śluzaków.Przepraszam że cię zostawiłem,zmusiła mnie to tego przeszłość. '' Tata'' od razu zacząłem szukać tych śluzaków,spotkałem kilka ,ale uciekły przedemną.Zmęczony usiadłem na kamieniu,poczułem lekkie szturchnięcie,obok mnie siedział śluzak o kolorach niebiesko-turkusowych. -Cześć mały-powiedziałem-Nie bój się,nic ci nie zrobię. Śluzak uśmiechnął się i wskoczył mi na ramię. -Słodki jesteś. Po jakimś czasie dotarłem do tego "Domku" .wziąłem z niego pas z małymi "słoikami",niedaleko był kolejny list.Okazało się że te "słoiki" to wnyki na śluzaki,był tam również pełny plan blastera oraz mapa slugterry. Niedaleko była karma dla śluzaków.Dałem małemu miskę jedzenia,i zacząłem sprzątać,przy okazji znalazłem tego mecha,wyglądał jak tygrys i był niebieski,nazywał się S-L-D-R. -Nazwę cię Slender. Niedaleko leżała też książka.Był to leksykon śluzaków. Rozdział ll-Zabójcze stworzonka Info-rozdziały będę dodawał 1-3 razy w tygodniu (zależy czy będe miał czas i humor i wenę). Okazało się że śluzak którego złapałem to Aquabeek typu woda,który po transformacji wygląda jak ośmiornica i potrafi strzelać strumieniami wody.Gdy już trochę "ogarnąłem" poszłem do salonu pobawić się trochę ze śluzakiem. -Nazwę cię...Bazz,co ty na to?-Spytałem. Bazz aż podskoczył z radości.Zaczęło się ściemniać więc poszłem do łóżka spać,popatrzyłem ze smutkiem na śluzaka który nie miał gdzie spać,użyczyłem mu więc skarpetki. Rano... Z samego ranka wyszłem na zewnątrz by sprawdzić tą całą transformację.,niestety nie zdążyłem.Podszedł do mnie jakiś Blondyn. -Ktoś ty?-spytał chłodno. -Jacob Skyred... -Jakie masz śluzaki? -Tylko Aquabeka,zresztą co cię to obchodzi?Nie oddam go. -Oddasz!-krzyknął i strzelił śluzakiem który transformawał w wielkiego czerwonego potwora z niebieskimi rogami.Na szczęście uniknąłem. -Chcesz mnie zabić?! -Jeśli będzie trzeba...-powidział chłodno -A tak wogóle to kim jesteś? -Jestem Billy,przywódca Hooligangu. -Serio?Debilniejszej nazwy nie było? -Zamknij ryło!-krzyknął i wytrzelił śluzaka który transformował w niebiesko-żółtego kraba. Billy nie miał wielu śluzaków więc po prostu czekałem aż wystrzela wszystkie.Po chwili właśnie nastał ten moment,wtedy strzeliłem Bazzem który transformował w ośmiornicę i strzelił w blondyna wrzątkiem i odepchnął na ok.20 metrów. Przy mnie zaczęły skakać dwa śluzaki,jeden czerwony,ten z rogami,oraz ten krabowaty. -Chcecie do mnie dołączyć?-spytałem. Maluchy przytaknęły. -Ciebie nazwę Rogacz,a twojego kolegę...Skała. Gdy już śluzaki wskoczyły do wnyk i przywitały się z Bazzem ,zacząłem zwiedzać na Slenderze slugterrę... Rozdział lll - Akcja w centrum Niedaleko było centrum handlowe ,postanowiłem wejść i coś kupić ( znalazłem trochę złota w domu ). Usiadłem na ławce i zacząłem czytać leksykon,dowiedziałem się że Rogacz to Rammstone,a Skała to Armashelt.Dowiedziałem się również o faunie i florze tego miejsca,gdy skończyłem studiować książkę, zacząłem się przyglądać witrynom sklepów ,jeden przypadł mi do gustu,ten z ubraniami ( byłem cały brudny ). Bez wachania kupiłem zielony uniform oraz mały domek dla śluzaków.Gdy już miałem wychozić usłyszałem wybuch w budynku,szybko zawróciłem.W jednym ze sklepów był Billy oraz ten jego cały gang,gonili jakąś rudowłosą dziewczynę...była piękna.Od razu wskoczyłem do akcji. -No proszę...tym razem przyszedłeś z przyjaciółmi,mówiłeś im już jak cię skopałem?-spytałem drwiąco. -Cicho głupku-powiedział. -Mówi gość którego sprałem jednym aquabeekiem.thumb|Śluzak Kujona w kasku -Nie ważne,zniszcze cię!-krzyknął i wystrzelił niebieskiego śluzaka z żółtą kopułą.Uniknąłem i odpowiedziałem mu Rogaczem, który walnął w mecha jednego z gangsterów (choć nawet nie wiem czy byli godni tego tytułu,bardziej wkurzających popapranych pozerów) i przewalił go na jakiegoś kujona w kasku.Później różowowłosa dziewczyna strzeliła we mnie fioletowym pająkiem,ja strzeliłem skałą który walnął go i odbił w stronę włąścicielki,który kilka sekund później leżała na ziemi związana w kokon.Billy thumb|Śluzak Dziewczynystrzelił biało-czerwonym ognistym...czymś,odpowiedziałem Bazzem który "zgasił" zapał Blondyna oraz tego śluzaka.Obaj leżeli teraz nie przytomni ,a wszyscy zaczęli mi bić brawa.Podszedł do mnie jakiś chłopczyk,wyglądał na ok.11 lat.Dał mi do ręki jakiegoś śluzaka,był niebieski i miał dwie błyskawice na głowie.thumb|Śluzak Billy'ego -Nie trzeba mały...-powiedziałem i pogłaskałem go. -Mi się nie przyda,nie mam blastera,jestem biedny,nie stać mnie na jego wyżywienie,a nie chce go sprzedać,lecz tobie go oddam...na pewno dobrze się nim zaopiekujesz. -No dobrze...-dałem za wygraną. -Czekaj!-dodałem gdy już odchodził i dałem mu trochę złota.-Przyda ci się. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i przytulił mnie,gdy odchodził zobaczyłem co to za śluzak w leksykonie,był to śluzak elektryczny,Tazerling. -Nazwę cię...Thunder. Śluzak uśmiechnął się i wskoczył mi do wnyki.Podeszła do mnie ta dziewczyna. -Dzielny jesteś...wiesz?-powiedziała i cmoknęła mnie w policzek i odjechała na mechu. Po chwili podszedł do mnie reporter,spytał mnie o imię oraz o kilka innych rzeczy.Po całym zdarzeniu,zmęczony pojechałem do domu, pod który leżała ggazeta,weszłęm do śroska i zacząłem czytać,na pierwszej stronie był artykuł o moim wycznie i napis:JACOB SKYRED - NOWY OBROŃCA SLUGTERRY,PRAWDZIWY BOHATER (napis był dużymi literami).W dobrym nastroju poszedłem spać,śluzaki też. Rozdział lV - Szybcy i śluzaczy Z samego rana zacząłem oglądać telewizję,leciała reklama śluzobiegu. -Śluzobieg?-pomyślałem-To nawet niezły pomysł,co wy na to chłopaki?-dodałem. Po ok.godzinie byłem w recepcji. -Chcę się zapisać,Imię:Jacob Skyred. Recepcjonista popatrzył na mnie z pogardą. -Ale ty wiesz że w pasie masz tylko Armashelta,Aquabeeka,Ramera i Tazerlinga? -Wiem. -W sumie,widziałem twoje wczorajsze popisy w centrum ,ok zapisze cię. Ustawiłem się na starcie. -Pamiętajcie że obowiązuje zasada śluzakowania,nie strzelamy w przeciwników! A teraz 3...2...1...Start!!!! Po chwili jazdy byłem na ostatnim miejscu,gość przedemną wystrzelił jakiegoś niebieskiego śluzaka,który zablokował mi drogę lodową ścianą.Strzeliłem Rogaczem który zniszczył ścianę i zaczął rzucać lodowymi kolcami w przeciwników,jeden z nich walnął w mecha-chienę przeciwnika a jego silnik zgasł.Przy okazji wząłem jednego z niebieskich śluzaków.Po chwili zobaczyłem wielki kanion którego nie dało się przeskoczyć,więc strzeliłem tym niebieskim,stworzył wielki lodowy most.Nagle usłyszałem za sobą jakiś głos...był to Billy. -Czy on się odczepi?-pomyślałem. Strzelił jakimś dziwnym kolczastym śluzakiem,który zniszczył most,na szczęście udało mi się zdąrzyć. Gdy pomyślałem że zagrożenie minęło zobaczyłem grupkę osób walczących z jakimś robalopodobnym kryształowym stworem.Chciałem przejść obok,lecz zobaczyłem tam tę rudą dziewczynę i ...rzuciłem się w wir walki.Wystrzeliłem Skałe który (chyba :P ) oszołomił potwora.Dziewczyna podjechała do mnie.cmoknęła i ...wyprzedziła. -Prowadzi niebezpieczną grę...-pomyślałem. Dodałem gazu,wyprzedziłem ją i wygrałem. -Pierwsze miejsce : Jacob Skyred!!!,drugie miejsce : Trixie Sting!!, trzecie miejsce : Pronto Geronimole! -Krzyczał komentator-a oto twoja nagroda - Podał mi do ręki pomarańczowo-niebieskiego śluzaka - To jest Kryształek,jeden rodzi się raz na 100 lat. -Dzięki-powiedziałem i odjechałem. W domu... -Więc nazywa się Trixie...piękna kobieta z pięknym imieniem...-pomyślałem i poszedłem spać. Rozdział V - Współlokatorka Z samego rana poszedłem do centrum (wtedy był mniejszy tłum).Poszedłem do sklepu z akcesoriami dla śluzaków.Kupiłem: Okulary dla Bazza,małe sztangi dla rogacza,basebolówkę dla Skały oraz misia dla Thundera.Niedaleko była restauracja uznałem że coś zjem,był tylko jeden wolny 2-osobowy stolik,siedziała przy nim...Trixie Sting.Podszedłem nieśmiało do dziewczyny. -Mogę się...dosiąść?-spytałem niepewnie. -e...Pewnie-powiedziała równie niepewnie co ja. Zamówiłem to co Trixie ,czyli Schabowego ,koktail oraz trochę jedzenia dla śluzaków. Po chwili zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o różnych rzeczach np.Śluzobiegu oraz moim wyczynie z ostatnich dni. Również wracaliśmy razem,lecz podczas rozmowy Trixie spytała: -Mam małe pytanko,bo wiesz...Dom w którym mieszkałam został zniszczony...a moi rodzice zginęli,wyruszyłam na śluzobieg by cokolwiek zdobyć,kupić dom i mieszkać spokojnie,ale poznałam ciebie i...mogłabym...z tobą...zamieszkać? Zaskoczony wyjąkałem tylko- ee...Ok. Gdy już byliśmy przy moim domu... -Oto on,może nie wygląda okazale,ale od środka jest większy niż się wydaje. -Jest fajny. Wieczorem... Oglądałem z Trixie Fil pt."Przygody Maxa Jacksona",po filmie zaczęliśmy (znowu :P ) rozmawiać. -A tak wogóle...jakie masz śluzaki? -Tylko Tormato ,Pajęczak ,Lariat ,Rammstone ,Flaringo i Zamrażacz . -I tak masz więcej niż ja... -Jak chcesz możemy jutro kilka połapać. -Ok. Gdy poszedłem do łóżka wyjąłem leksykon i zacząłem czytać ( by nie wyjść jutro na głupka ). Rozdział VI-Ninja Rano razem z Trxie zacząłem szukać śluzaków... -Wiesz ...a tak wogóle to jak mają na imię twoje śluzaki?-spytałem niepewnie. -Imię? Śluzaków się nie nazywa-Odpowiedziała Rudowłosa. -Jak to? Na przykład mój aquabeek nazywa się Bazz... -Czemu je nazywasz ,to zwykła amunicja. -Dla mnie są jak członkowie rodziny...nie znałem mojej mamy więc śluzaki mi to rekonpesnsują... -Przepraszam...nie wiedziałam... -Nic się nie stało-powiedziałem pogodnie. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach poszliśmy do domu odpocząć,ja złapałem Tormato,Zębacza,Skałowca,Bubbaleona i Pajęczaka,a Trixie aquabeeka,floppera,żelka i Diggrixa. Gdy przyszliśmy przed domem wokół nas pojawili się...Ninja a przynajmniej tak wyglądali,mieli czarne ubrania,pasy,blastery i czarne mecha-chieny.W pasach mieli tylko jeden gatunek śluzaków,były czarne z niebieskimi kropkami na czole.thumb|Śluzaki ninja Strzelili w nas,śluzaki transforomowały i stowrzyły wokół nas dym,nic nie widzieliśmy... Gdy się obudziliśmy byliśmy w jakiejś celi,nie miałem blastera ani śluzaków,Trixie też,w naszej celi był też jakiś chłopak,był ubrany na biało i miał białe włosy,wyglądał na ok.13 lat. -Jak się nazywasz?-spytałem przyjacielsko. -Eee...Buck (czyt. Bak).-powiedizał nieśmiało -Wiesz może co to za miejsce? -spytała Trixie. -Tak...to cela wyznawców cienia,to banda ludzi ubranych w stroje ninja,łapią bezbronnych i zabierają ich śluzaki,używają tylko Negashade'ów. Zauważyłem po drugiej stronie korytarza między celami nasze blastery i pojemniki z naszymi śluzakami,niestety bronili ich dwaj Ninja. -Szkoda że nie mamy śluzaków...-powiedziałem do siebie. -Może ty.-powiedziałą tajemniczo Trixie i wyjęła z kieszeni spodni tormato. -Jak ty to...?-nie dokończyłem -Ma się ten talent- powiedziała. Rziciła tormato w jedną z dzwigni śluzak zaczął skakać aż dzwignia otworzyła cele,gdy ninja to zobaczyli zaatakowali nas,tormato zrzucił biały blaster (pewnie Bucka ) ninja obrócili się,a ja ,Trixie i Buck kopnęliśmy ich w "klejnoty".Wzięliśmy blastery i swoje śluzaki. Jeśli leksykon mówił prawdę to śluzaki Bucka to był Medyk ,Sonic,Fosforzak i Fandango,wszystkie typu światło. -Widzę że lubisz śluzaki świetlne- powiedziała Trixie gdy uciekaliśmy. -Tak-odpowiedział chłoak już trochę pewniej. Nagle drogę zataranowało nam 10 wyznawców. -Buck strzel Soniciem!-krzyknąłem. Jak powiedziałem tak zrobił,tak jasne światło oślepiło wyznawców a my uciekliśmy. Gdy uciekaliśmy w moim plecaku zaczęło się coś ruszać,to były dwa negashade. Dałem jednego Trixie,a jednego sobie zostawiłem. W kryjówce... -Buck...chcesz być w gangu? Im nas więcej tym raźniej.-powiedziałem pogodnie. -Ok...-powiedział i wypuścił śluzaki by pobiegały po kryjówce. -Ale,gdzie będe mieszkać? -Spokojnie mam jeszcze wolny pokój,akurat cały biały. Na jego ramię wskoczył Sonic. -Słuchajcie... to jest White-powiedział i wskazał na śluzaka. Gdy chłopak poszedł powiedziałem do Trixie. -Widzisz? Nie tylko ja nazywam śluzaki. Trixie tylko popatrzyła na mnie trochę wkurzona i walnęła mnie w ramię. -A to za co?! -Za wkurzanie mnie...-powiedziała szyderczo a śluzaki zaczęły się ze mnie śmiać-...Dobranoc. Rozdział VII- Turniej śluzostrelców cz.1 Z samego rana zrobiłem z gangiem mały patrol,przy okazji zobaczyłem kilka ogłoszeń reklamujących turniej śluzostrzelców,pomyslałem że to świetny pomysł,zdobędę doświadczone śluzaki,powalczę,potrenuję itd. W domu... -No nieźle złapaliśmy Billy'ego przegoniliśmy kilku opryszków,jesteśmy dzisiaj w świetnej formie...-powiedział Buck. -A będziemy w jeszcze lepszej jak pójdziemy na turniej śluzostrzelców.-dodałem. -Niezły pomysł -powiedziała Trixie,a jej arachnet kiwnął główką. Szybko wsiadłem na Slendera,Trixie na złotego mecha-kota,a Buck na swojego srebrno-białego mecha konia. Po ok.1/2 h byliśmy w jaskini prechistorycznej* gdzie odbywały się eliminacje i zapisy. -Chcielibyśmy się zapisać.-powiedziałem do recepcjonisty. -Imię? -Jacob Skyred. -Trixie Sting. -Buck White. -Dobrze,idzcie na lewo,tam jest arena... Idąc zobaczyłem dziwnego śluzaka,zacząłem za nim biec,nigdy takiego nie widziałem,nawet w leksykonie. Był cały niebieski , a dokładniej niebieski z jasnoniebieskim brzuszkiem. -Słuchajcie,co to za śluzak? -To...chyba...śluzak ...wody...-ledwo wyjąkała Trixie. -Jaki? -Jest uznawany za legendę jest jednym ze śluzaków 4 żywiołów,jest bardzoooooo rzadki , podobno ma utrzymywać Slugterrę w porządku.-odpowiedział za nią Buck. -Wow! Czyli...lepiej go odłożyć? -Tak... -Szkoda....-powiedziałęm i odłożyłem malucha. Gdy szliśmy na arenę poczułem szturcznięcie na moim ramieniu siedział śluzak wody. -Eee...on mnie chyba polubił.... Trixie i Buck obrócili się i popatrzyli na śluzaka który teraz łasił się do mojego policzka. -Nie mogę cie zostawić jeszcze ktoś by cię złapał i użył do złych celów.-Powiedziałęm do śluzaka a gang przytaknął. -Nazwę cię... Rick (nie wiem czemu :P ). Śluzak ucieszył sie i zaczął skakać,po chwili wszedł do plecaka i przywitał sie ze śluzakami. -Ale narazie nie powinien się ujawniać,masz mało śluzaków i do tego niedoświadczonych,ktoś mógłby Ricka zabrać siłą.- Powiedziałą Trixie a ja przytaknąłęm. Gdy wreszczie doszliśmy na arenę skończyła sie pierwsza walka eliminacyjna,walczył jakiś Flame i Ice, Ice wygrał. -A teraz! Jacob Skyred kontra Sedo!!!!-krzyknął komentator. -Połamania nóg!!-krzyknęłą Trixie. Sedo wystrzelił Flaringo który zaczał wirować i stworzyła takie ...Mini tornadko ognia,małe ale bardzo szybkie. Ledwo co zwiałem,załądowałem Ice'a (mojego zamrażacza) i strzeliłem w Sedo , który strzelał Ramerem,ramer rostrzaskał lód który stworzył Ice,ale to była podkucha Ice przeleciał pod nim i strzelił lodową kulą w sedo któremu stopy przymarzły do podłoża.Tornadko zniknęło a ja wycelowałem w Sedo któy nie mógł się ruszyć Zębaczem... -Poddaję się!-krzyknął Sedo. -Bierz któego chcesz,i tak są bezużyteczne... -Śluzaki,nawet floppery nie są bezużyteczne,po prostu ty nie umiesz walczyć,a jak chcesz być szybki i zwinny by unikać...radzę ci zrzucić parę kilo...-powiedziałem ma jego śluzaki zaczęły sie śmiać. -Nie igraj z ogniem... -Dobra,dobra..-powiedziałem. -Który z was chce do mnie dołączyć?-spytałem śluzaków. Żaden sie nie ruszył,aż wreszcie jego Polero wskoczył mi na rękę. -Dobry wybór-Powiedziałem-Nazwę cie...Alex ,co ty na to? Śluzak zaczął się cieszyć i wskoczył do wnyki. -Teraz... Trixie Sting...kontra...Dayna Poor!!!! -Powodzenia-powiedziałem do Trixie która odchodziła na arenę. *Jaskinia prechstoryczna-jaskina Slugterry klimatem,wyglądem,fauną i florą podobna do czasów prechstorycznych. Rozdział VIII - Turniej śluzostrzelców cz.2 Trixie weszła na arenę,z widowni było widąć ze Dayna ma wiele śluzaków,lecz był to głównie jeden gatunek,arachnety. -3...2...1..Start!-krzyknął komentator tak głośno że Buck aż podskoczył. Dayna wystrzeliła arachneta w stronę sufitu,śluzak transformował i wystrzelił w stronę właścicielki siecią,Różowowłosa poleciała w górę i zaczęłą strzelać w stronę Trixie skałowcami,Ramerami i flaringo.Trixie spokojnie uniknęła i wysztrzeliła Tormato który wystrzelił Tornadem w stronę dziewczyny,która nie mogła się ruszyć i spadła,Rudowłosa podeszła i wycelowała jej w twarz Flaringo. -Ok..wygrałaś...weź którego chcesz....-powiedziała zawiedziona. Trixie wzięła Zębacza. Następnie przyszła kolej Bucka,walczył z Schockwirem. Buck wysztrzelił Błyska (jego fosforzaka),który oślepił przeciwnika,który na ślepo wysztrzelił Tazerlinga,biało włosy wystrzelił Whita,który uderzył sonerem i Tazerling trafił we właściciela.Buck załadował Sonica i wycelował przeciwnikowi w twarz.Po wygranej walce wziął Tazerlinga. Kilka walk eliminacyjnych później... -A teraz pora na prawdziwą walkę,pierwsza runda odbędzie się w... Pieczarze chłodu!-krzyknął komentator. -Ten gościu powiniej zniżyć ton,prawie oguchłem...-powiedział Buck łapiąc się za uszy. -Nie jest aż tak żle,w pieczarze chłodu możesz złapać zamrażacza. W pieczarze... -Znacie tego gościa?-powiedziałem wskazując na jakiegoś czewonowłosego. -Tak...To Ginka (czyt. Dżinga) Hagane,wielokrotny mistrz,jeśli chcesz wygrać będziesz musiał zmierzyć sie z nim... -To może mały trening? -Nie Jacob,jesteśmy zmęczeni... -To może zawalczę z tym całym Ginką? -Wiesz....nawet ty nie jesteś takim wariatem żeby to zrobić.-powiedziała Trixie,ale ja już biegłem w jego stronę. -A jednak jest.-powiedział Buck,ale widząc minę dziewczyny zamilkł... thumb|Ginka Hagane-Te...Ginga chce cię wyzwać na pojedynek.-powiedziałem. -Ty? Ok...-powiedział. Szybko wystrzeliłem Bazza,ale GInka jeszcze szybciej ysztrzelił Sonica,który znokautował go sonarem. -To jest mój Pegasus.-powiedział jakby mnie to cokolwiek obchodziło. Po chwili wystrzelił zębacza którego ledwo uniknąłem,następnie załadował zamrażacza i wysztrzelił w moje ręce a później wycelował we mnie Ramerem. -Wygrałeś...-powiedziałem smutny. -Wodzę w tobie dużo energii,podobacz mi się młody (on miał 21 lat,a ja tylko 15)... -Dzięki...może chcesz dołączyć do gangu? Przyda nam się ktoś kto nas nauczy sztuczek itd. -Ehm...ok,w sumie i tak nie mam nic do roboty...-powiedział lekko zdziwiony tym pytaniem. -Fajnie,to jest Trixie i Buck.-powiedziałem ucieszony wskazując na Gang. Rozdział IX - Świetlny atak pegasusa Po całym zajściu Buck pobiegł szukać zamrażacza a Ginka opowiadał mi i Trixie o różnych taktykach,kombinacjach,atakach i sztuczkach. -Ale jednego nie rozumiem,jesteś mistrzem,masz dużo śluzaków więc po co przyjechałeś na turniej?-spytałem niepewnie. -To proste,sam nie mam co robić w domu,więc trening jest rozrywką,a śluzaki zabieram od przeciwników tylko jeśli pokazały w walce swoją siłę. -Aha. Po kilku minurtach rozmowy przybiegł Buck,miał zimne ręcę i zamrażacza na ramieniu. -Nigdy więcej...nigdy...-powiedział trzęsąc się z zimna. -A teraz walczy John Bull i mistrz Ginka Hagane!!!-krzyknął prowadzący. John wszedł pewny siebie na arenę,tak jak Ginka.Bull szybko wystrzeliłszybkolota który rykoszetował i walnął Ginkę w plecy,widać było że był to mocny ciose,lecz czerwonowłosy podnósł się i wycelował Arachnetem,wystrzelił,śluzak transformował i wystrzelił w twarz przeciwnika siecią,John zerwał ją z twarzy i wystrzelił Ramera,który tylko dransnął Ginkę,któy po kilku sekundach wystrzelił Flaringo który podpalił Bullowi..spodnie.Chwilę biegał póki nie zgasły a następnie wystrzelił polero który związał Ginkę,przeciwnik podchodził powoli do niego.Gdy był ok.5 metrów od niego ten chwicil ręką blaster a drugą wnykę do której wskoczył Pegasus,ledwo załadował i wystrzelił Sonica.Śluzak transformował i...zamienił się w pegaza,śluzak przyśpieszył i staranował Bulla który nie mógł się podnieść.thumb|300px|Atak Pegasusa -Wygrywa Ginka Hagane! Czerwonowłosy wziął od Bulla szybkolota. Po walce... -Wow! Nigdy nie widziałem takiego ataku!-kzyknął Buck. -Bo to legendarny atak... -White też sie moze nauczyć? -Niesty nie,tego ataku uczą się nieliczne Sonici, tak zwane Sonici Pegasusy,są uważane za legendę podobną do enigmo. Dopiero w tym momencie zobaczyłem że Pegasus ma na ciele ledwo widoczne znamiona a na plecach znamię w kształcie skrzydeł. -A teraz walka!Jacob Skyred kontra...Masamune Kadoya!! -O nie...-powiedział po cichu Ginka. -Co się stało? Znasz go? -Tak,to mój stary przyjaciel,tak jak ja mam legendarnego śluzaka,Tazerlinga Strickera,dokładnie to zielonego tazerlinga Strickera,raczej go nie pokonasz,chyba że też masz legendę... -Nie mam,przynajmniej tak mi sie wydaje...-powiedziałem a Ginka zaczął przeglądać moje śluzaki. -Masz,nieyobrażalnego Farta,twój Tormato to legenda Meteo L-Drago,smocza legenda dobrze wytrenowana silniejsza nawet od pegasusa... Rozdział X - L-Drago vs. Stricker Na Arenie...thumb|Masamune Kadoya Msamune wyglądałe na młodszego od Ginki i to o wiele ,miał prawdopodobnie 17 lat. Miał zielony blaster. Gdy sędzia kryknął szybko wystrzelił Żelka którego ominąłem.Wystrzeliłem L-drago (tak go nazwałem) który transformował i zwiał Masamune na pobliską skałę,gdy do mnie wrócił zobaczyłem ze na jego ciele zrobiły sie małe ledwo widoczne znamiona.Masamune wstał i wystrzelił we mnie Tormato który zrobił małe tornado,małe i słabe,później załadował Wzdętośluzaka i wystrzelił,nie wytrzymałem jego smrodu ,ale nabrałem powietrza i biegłem przed siebie.Załadowałem Thundera który poraził pradem Masamune który nie mógł wstać,myśłałem zę wygrałem,ale po chwili zaczął sie podnosić,szybko załadowałem Tormato i wystrzeliłem,Drago stworzył Tornado,które trafiło w Masamune.Śluzak znowu miał na sobie znamiona tym razem większe i wyraźniejsze,a na plecach miał znamie w kształcie smoczej łuski.Wtem Czarnowłosy załadował jakiegoś zielonego śluzaka,najprawdopodbniej Strickera i wystrzelił śluzak przemienił sie w zielonego...jednorożca (wiem jak to brzmi xD )thumb|300px|Masamune i Stricker.Szybko załadowałem swoją legendę,nie przemienił sie w smoka ale w ustach stworzył wielką powietrzną kulę,prawie tak więlką jak on sam,Stricker zaczął świeciać a z jego roguzaczęłuy lecieć iskry a na jego końcu pojawiła się zielona kula Energii.Gdy się zetknęli powstał wybuch na całą arenę po minucie gdy kurz opadł leżał poturbowany Masamune i zmęczonę również poturbowane śluzaki.Ja sam leżąłem,gdy tylko sie ruszyłem bolało mnie w okolicach tyłka ale jakimś cudem wstałem a widawnia zaczęła mi bić brawo.Podbiegłem do Masamune i pomogłem wstać. -Jesteś...niezły...-ledwo co wykrztusił. -Ty też jesteś niezły... -Pewnie weźmiesz mojego Strickera,tak? -Nie,widzę między wami więź,nie mam serca ci go zabrać...wezmę twojego żelka... Po walce... -To było super!-krzyknął Buck -Wielki wybuch,masakra...-powiedziała Trixie -Już widzę że kiedyś mnie pokonasz....-Dodał Ginka. Niedaleko siedział zmęczony Masamune,podeszłem do niego. -Chcesz być z nami w gangu?-spytałem. -ekhm...pewnie-powiedział i poszliśmy do reszty. -Hej,to nasz nowy przyjaciel Masamune... jest z nami...w...gangu-powiedziałem niepewnie. -Masamune! -Ginka! -Co ty tu robisz! -Jestem z wami w gangu,a ty? -Też... -Nie wierze...może znowu się zaprzyjaźnimy? -ok... Rozdział XI - Blakk cz.1 Następnych walk nie będę opisywał,gdyż to by było nudne,Trixie zdobyła szybkolota i lawośluza,ale straciła aquabeeka gdyż przegrała. Buck zdobył Flaringo i oddał Fosforzaka. Ginka zdobył Fosforzaka,przyciągacza i Polero,a ja Lawośluza,Brudnego łobuza i antyprądniaka. Byłem z Ginką w finale,nie wiedziałem czy wygram ponieważ miał pegasusa,niechętnie oddałem pierwszy strzał,wystrzeliłem Ramera,którego Ginka uniknął,po chwili z jego strony wyleciał...czarny Ramer? Tak,przypominał ramera,ale był czarny,jasnymi świecącymi pięściami i rogami,a w pysku miał szereg ostrych zębów.Uniknąłem lecz śluzak trafił w ścianę i ją zniszczył,był dużo silniejszy od ramera... -Co ty robisz?!-krzyknąłem z wyrzutem na Ginkę. -To nie ja!-krzyknął. Nagle zza Ginki wyszedł jakiś koleś,miał czarne ubranie i pas z czerwonymi wnykami,były tam te dziwne śluzaki,np. fioletowy,zębaty aquebeek,żółto-granatowy zębaty skałowiec... -Ktoś ty?I co to za dziwne śluzaki?-prawie zę krzyknąłem w jego stronę. -Ja? Jam jest Doktor Blakk! Elita slugterry! Największy wróg Jamesa Skyreda!A te śluzaki to mutanty,są silniejsze i agresywniejsze od pospolitych śluzaków,to są Ghule! -Aleś się nagadał...czekaj...James Skyred? -Oczywiście... -Ty..znasz mojego ojca? -Tak,jak nieliczni,żył w cieniu Shane,był jego pomocnikiem,ale w walce był od niego dużo lepszy,przy nim Shane to pestka,pokonałem go ghulami,ale drań zwiał,a teraz zemszcze sie na tobie!!-krzyknął i zaczął strzelać ghulami,uniknąłem,ale on strzelił w Ginkę,Masamune i Trixie ghulem zamrażacza,a w Bucka ghulem Arachneta.Po chwili przyjechała ciężarówka i zabrała moich przyjaciół,a później schwytali i mnie... Sorry że krótki rozdział ale musiałem zrobić wprowadzenie do następnego ;) Rozdział XII - Blakk cz.2 Obudziłem się w celi,wszystko było zrobione z metalu,poza elektrycznymi świecącymi kratami.Zobaczyłem że w celi obok siedziała reszta gangu,spali,po chwili wszedł pracownik Blakka i wziął mnie do biura,oczywiście nie miałem śluzaków i blastera... W biurze... -Gadaj!-krzyknął Blakk. -Ale o czym?-spytałem nierozumiejąc nic, -O legendach!-krzyknął ponownie i pokazał rękę z Drago. -Nic ci nie powiem!-krzyknąłem a Blakk jakby tylko na to czekał. -Dobrze...-powiedział spokojnie,włożył Drago do małej maszynki z której po chwili wyszedł ghul,Blakk go załadował i wymierzył we mnie. -Ok,powiem ci...ale on ma mnie puścić.-pokazałem na Blakkowaca który mnie trzymał. -Dobrze.-powiedział a Blakkowiec mnie póścił. -Jak na takiego geniusza nie jesteś zbyt mądry.-powiedziałem i załadowałem ghula,celując w Blakka. -Jesteś cwany tak jak twój ojciec...ale nie aż tak!-wziął blaster zaladowal ghula arachneta i wystrzelił we mnie,nagle znikąd pojawiły się...śluzaki,moje śluzaki. -Bazz!-krzyknąłem ucieszony w stronę śluzaka,ten pisnął coś po śluzaczemu i Lova (Flaringo) szybko przepaliła linę,zobaczyłem tam też jakiegoś śluzaka,nie należał do mnie,był nim medyk.Pomyślałem e skoro ghule to mutanty ,a mutacja rto rozdzaj...choroby,a medyk leczy choroby... -Wyjąłem Drago z blastera,podszedł do niego medyk i go wyleczył,później załadowałem go ,oghulował wszystkie ghule w pomieszczeniu,potem strzeliłem żelusiem ( moim żelkiem) i uciekłem z biura przy okazji otwierając cele przyjaciół,którzy już się obudzili ,razem uciekliśmy z budynku i pobiegliśmy do kryjówki której...nie było,widziałem tylko ścianę ognia,podszedł do nas strażak. -To wasz dom? -Tak... -Niestety gangster znany jako ,,Billy" spalił go przy pomocy flaringo. Gdy to powiedzial zrozumiałem że wszystko stracone,zostało naam tylko podróżować po slugterze,trenować i pokonać Blakka któy napewno nam nie wybaczy tego co było dzisiaj... KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIERWSZEJ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach